Adiós a la francesa
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Tras la caída del Imperio napoleónico, Bélgica aprovecha para reclamar su independencia mágica de los franceses. Y los franceses solo pueden quedarse mirando cómo lo hacen.


**_Disclaimer: El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. En cambio, los personajes me pertenecen y forman parte de la Magia Francesa, expansión del potterverso, ya mencionado._**

**_Este fic participa en el reto: "_ Momentos históricos_" del Foro de la Expansiones._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adiós a la francesa<strong>._

_18 de julio de 1815. Gante (Flandes)_.

Thierry Lebrun seguía a su jefe, Silvain Ebejer, por las calles de Gante, una de las ciudades de la región de Flandes, en Bélgica. Acababan de llegar a zona tras un largo viaje desde Versalles, donde ambos vivían a causa de la cercanía con el Ministerio, el lugar de trabajo de ambos. Gaëtan Slosse, quien era miembro de la delegación que Francia tenía en el país, les había citado. Quizás había sido una irresponsabilidad por parte de los franceses mandar a Silvain, el jefe del Gobierno mágico francés, pero para ello le acompañaba Thierry, quien, aunque no tenía mucha pinta, era bastante ágil a la hora de sacar la varita y lanzar hechizos.

Los lazos entre Francia y Bélgica siempre habían pendido de un hilo, aunque más con Flandes, y ahora, tras la caída del gobierno de Napoleón y el Congreso de Viena que había reestructurado las fronteras de los países conquistados por el hombre francés, los dirigentes mágicos franceses eran muy conscientes de que Flandes, junto al resto de Bélgica, aprovecharían para tomar las riendas de su propia comunidad mágica. Era algo que no se podía evitar y Silvain no quería evitarlo. Simplemente deseaba que los efectos fueran mínimos. En especial para aquella gente que los franceses tenían en Bélgica.

El lugar elegido para la reunión era la Casa Gremial de los Marineros Libres, que ya de por sí tenía un nombre que parecía sugerir lo que iba a pasar aquella tarde. La Casa Gremial se encontraba en medio de Graslei, o también conocido como Muelle de Hierbas, bastante frecuentado por _réeleur*_, gente no mágica, aunque solo en apariencia, la mitad de sus negocios se encontraban desiertos para éstos, simples fachadas para adornar un poco el paseo, aunque la realidad es que eran regidos por magos y para magos. Este en concreto, hasta la fecha, había sido utilizado para como la mencionada delegación de gobierno para los magos belgas. Aunque en aquellos momentos, tanto Thierry como Silvain, pensaban que aquel lugar en realidad había sido el feudo de Gaëtan, donde se había fraguado todo aquello. Pero ellos no eran nadie para hablar de revolución ni de revolverse contra los gobiernos. Acababan de pasar la revolución francesa.

Les parecía que citarlos en aquel lugar era una enorme provocación en la que no pensaban caer.

—Señor… —Thierry tenía respeto hacia su superior, pese a que ambos habían compartido más de la mitad de los años de estudio en Beauxbatons, y conociéndose desde haría bastantes años. — ¿Qué cree que pasará hoy?

—Creo que lo sabes tan bien como yo… —Suspiró al ver como el resto de ciudadanos le miraban de mala manera. No sabía si eran magos o no, pero el que la presencia de franceses les incomodara era algo palpable. —Será mejor que no hablemos mucho, Thierry…

Y tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, escuchó como alguien, tras pasar a su lado, le llamaba "_kikkers_"*. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien lo que significaba eso, pero podían intuir que nada bueno por el tono que había empleado. Llegados a ese punto, ambos desearon terminar con aquello cuanto antes y regresar a Francia. Sabían que en cuanto cruzaran las fronteras volverían a sentirse como en casa.

Cuando llegaron a la Casa Gremial, fueron acompañados, tras ser apropiadamente identificados, por un belga hasta una habitación que antes de la caída de Napoleón era conocida como la _Assemblée territoriales*_, pero ahora una nueva placa estaba colocada en su lugar. _Vergaderruimte*_. Ninguno de los dos hombres sabía qué significaba aquello. Gaëtan Slosse estaba de pie, mirando hacia la puerta, claramente esperando a que llegaran.

—Vaya… Así que Francia ha mandado a su artillería pesada. —Gaëtan no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente. —_Goedemiddag, heren*_. —Saludó con el fuerte acento flamenco. —Tomad asiento. —Señaló unos sillones frente a él. —Terminemos con esto cuánto antes.

Thierry y Silvain se miraron, y el primero esperó un gesto por parte de su superior antes de sentarse, seguido de este. Gaëtan se paseó un poco antes de hacer lo mismo frente a los franceses. Detrás de éste había dos personas que eran desconocidas para los extranjeros, ninguna era quien les había llevado a la sala. ¿Cuánta gente habría en aquel edificio?

— ¿Para qué has mandado a reunirnos, Slosse? —Silvain fue el primero en hablar, con tono solemne. Ebejer llevaba siendo el jefe del Gobierno mágico desde que Napoleón ascendió, y pese a los momentos duros, había sabido ser un jefe que era querido por los magos franceses. Sería una pena cuando se jubilara.

—Creo que ya lo deberías saber. —Gaëtan pasó la mirada de uno a otro, por encima de las gafas que llevaba. — Desde que vuestros reyes usurparon el _Hertogdom Bourgondië*_, vosotros habéis estado controlando a los magos belgas. Incluso después, os habéis aprovechado de una u otra forma de ser los que decidáis por los nosotros. Habéis mandado nuestros hijos a vuestras escuelas y a cambio vosotros habéis puesto a vuestros franceses en la nuestra, cuando ni siquiera conocéis nuestras costumbres. Enseñasteis a los niños _Vlaams*_ costumbres _Druïden*_, en lugar de sus tradiciones ancestrales. —Gaëtan hablaba deprisa, mas ni Silvain ni Thierry le interrumpieron, dejando que lanzara aquel discurso, esperando que llegara rápido al final, y dijera aquello que ya se dejaba entre ver en las líneas. —Ahora que Napoleón ha caído, hemos decidido que _België*_ no tiene que seguir aguantándoos más.

Y allí estaba, parecía la señal clara para que los dos acompañantes que iban con Gaëtan se acercaran a ellos y les retuviera allí hasta que Francia obedeciera a sus pretensiones. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió del sitio, y Silvain aprovechó para hablar.

— ¿Así que queréis ser independientes? —El flamenco afirmó con la cabeza a aquella pregunta. —Bien, como queráis. —Thierry no podía creer lo que Silvain acababa de decir. —Sed libres. No pienso crear una guerra entre Francia y Bélgica después del desastre de Napoleón. —Se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose en el sillón.

Lo cierto es que una guerra mágica era lo que menos necesitaba el país ahora mismo. Lo que menos necesitaba cualquier país. Además de que sabía perfectamente quien sería la que saldría perdiendo. Francia tenía los ánimos bastante bajos y a Bélgica seguro que le faltaba poco para saltar. Acceder a las pretensiones de Gaëtan era lo más inteligente. Los belgas habían sabido esperar. Y la sonrisa del hombre que tenía delante denotaba victoria.

Desde la caída del Imperio Napoleónico, en el Ministerio de Versalles, se estuvo debatiendo mucho acerca de cuánto tardarían los belgas en pedir la independencia, y cómo debía de actuar Francia llegado el caso. Bueno, pues allí estaban. Y realmente se sintió conforme con aquella decisión. No pondría la vida de más franceses en juego.

—Entonces no le importará al _heer minister*_ firma estos documentos que acreditan esa libertad que nos ofrecéis. —De debajo de su capa sacó uno folios que cuando Silvain quiso leer se dio cuenta de que estaban en flamenco. La idea de que le tradujera aquellos documentos le pareció descabellada, así que no le quedó otra que firma, ante la mirada expectante de los nacionales. Quizás, por burlas, Gaëtan le había puesto la fecha de aquel día con el calendario que se había creado con la Revolución francesa y se mantuvo hasta el Congreso de Viena. _Du Nonidi: 29 Messidor 23_.* — _Heel erg bedankt*_. Para evitar cualquier percance os rogamos que tanto usted, como su compañero abandonen el país en menos de dos jornadas. Y tienen un mes, a partir de la fecha de hoy, para hacer que todos vuestros paisanos regresen al lugar al que pertenecen. Después, cualquier mago francés que cruce las fronteras de Bélgica sin acreditación será considerado por nuestra parte como un intento de golpe de Estado. —Resultaba irónica la sonrisa del mago flamenco al hablar sobre esos temas.

Sin más palabras, en cuanto terminó de hablar, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala, seguido de sus dos hombres, dejando allí a los extranjeros, casi petrificados.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Thierry apenas logró alzar la voz, levantándose de su asiento con pesadez, temiendo por el futuro.

—Volveremos a Francia. Partiremos esta misma noche. —Aunque viajar por la noche no era lo más seguro, tenían la fortuna de que no iba a ser un viaje muy largo. Francia estaba al lado de Flandes. —Tenemos que contactar cuanto antes con la gente que está viviendo en Francia para que se vaya cuánto antes. Tú esposa trabajaba en la Escuela de aquí, ¿no?

Y Thierry no supo decir nada, porque estaba rezando a todo lo que conocía para que no le pasara nada a ella.

—Ya verás como no ocurrirá nada malo. No creo que Slosse se atreva a hacer algo que afecte a este acuerdo que hemos conseguido de forma tan pacífica.

Thierry no podía más que confiar en las palabras de Silvain mientras ambos salían de la sala y posteriormente del lugar en sí.

* * *

><p>*<em>Réeleur<em>: Forma francesa de llamar a los _muggles_

_*Kikkers: _Gabachos en holandés. Realmente en este momento hace referencia a la lengua flamenca, pero al ser este un dialecto he tenido que buscar lo más parecido, y ello es el holandés.

*_Assemblée territoriales: _En francés Asamblea territorial.

*_Vergaderruimte: _Sala de conferencias.

*_Goedemiddag, heren: _Buenas tardes, señores

*_Hertogdom Bourgondië: _Ducado de Borgoña.

*_Vlaams: _Flamencos

_*Druïden: _Druidas

*_België_: Bélgica

*_H__eer minister: _Señor ministro

*_Du Nonidi: 29 Messidor 23:_ Du Nonidi representa el día de la semana, martes. El 29 es el día, como el calendario gregoriano. Messidor es el mes. Y 23 es el año desde que se instauró el calendario.

*_Heel erg bedankt: _Muchas gracias.

_Creo que no me dejo nada... En cualquier caso, siempre podéis escribirme un comentario o un mensaje directo y encantada lo responderé._

_Claramente, esta ruptura entre franceses y belgas no duró para siempre, aunque hoy día todavía se guardan ciertos recelos. _

_Nos leemos :)_


End file.
